Navidad en la Madriguera
by Amalia Gaultier
Summary: : Esto es del punto de vista de Ron. Es Navidad!!! Regalos, familia, comidas, DULCES! Pero para Ron Weasley significa desafío. Ron se ha propuesto algo esta Navidad…. Besar a Hermione bajo una ramita de muérdago.


Navidad en la Madriguera.  
  
Por: MissIntelligence.  
  
PG  
  
Summary: Esto es del punto de vista de Ron. Es Navidad!!! Regalos, familia, comidas, DULCES! Pero para Ron Weasley significa desafío. Ron se ha propuesto algo esta Navidad.. Besar a Hermione bajo una ramita de muérdago.  
  
***  
  
La Navidad es una de mis épocas favoritas. No, no solo por los dulces como algunos pueden pensar, es porque es una de las pocas ocasiones que mi familia se junta y celebra en grande, algo que con siete hermanos es muy complicado.  
  
Harry y Hermione habían aceptado mi invitación para este año y yo no podía estar más nervioso. Creo que mi razón es obvia, pero si no tienes el cerebro suficiente para entender te lo dejaré más claro. Creo que Hermione me gusta. no como amiga si no que como mucho más que eso, y me he propuesto besarla esta noche para ver si ella responde de la misma manera.  
  
¿Nervioso? ¿Yo? Un poco. Mucho. Totalmente paralizado.  
  
No sé si algo que se hereda de Weasley a Weasley pero estoy muy inseguro. Mis manos estan bañadas en sudor y no puedo dejar de moverme. Mi madre me ha preguntado que me sucede, pero yo respondo con un simple 'nada' aunque eso es muy poco para las millones que cruzan por mi cabeza en este momento  
  
¿Cómo lo voy a hacer? No tengo ni la más remota idea, quiero dejar que las cosas se den, después de todo Hermione no es una persona muy predecible, es más de los seis años que he sido su amigo muy pocas veces he podido descifrar su mente, muy pocas.  
  
Ahí me encontraba yo, al pie de las escaleras con Harry esperando a Hermione para ir a ver la puesta de sol desde el jardín. No, no fue mi idea, pero si quiero empezar de buena manera la noche es mejor no decir nada.  
  
"Te ves enfermo, Ron." Dijo Harry alejandose un poco de mí.  
  
"Estoy en perfectas condiciones, no sé de que hablas." Dije con mi mejor sonrisa.  
  
Harry me miró aún más extrañado.  
  
A mis espaldas alguien se limpió la garganta. Me di vuelta para ver a Hermione reluciente bajando las escaleras con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Esa sonrisa no estaba dirigida a Harry, era para mí lo sabía.  
  
"Wow." Respiré casi aire y pasando una mano por mi pelo asegurando que estaba en su lugar.  
  
"Hermione, te ves. wow." Dijo Harry atontado.  
  
Ella dio una risita suave, "Gracias, caballeros. Ahora si me lo permiten debo ver esa puesta de sol."  
  
Harry me miró antes de seguir a Hermione.  
  
Mi cerebro le estaba dando las ordenes a mis pies para que se movieran, pero por alguna razón ver a Hermione de esa manera me paralizó tres veces más de lo que ya estaba. Ahora si que no sabía de que manera me las iba a arreglar para besarla cuando se veía temerosamente hermosa.  
  
De alguna manera me las arreglé para salir al jardín de mi casa y de alcanzar a Harry y a Hermione, quienes ya estaban sentados en una roca mirando al cielo.  
  
"Es verdaderamente único." Dijo Hermione suspirando.  
  
Harry parecía mas bien aburrido, "HMM la comida de tu madre huele muy bien." Dijo mirando hacia la cocina donde todos los demás Weasley ayudaban con la cena de Navidad que sería servida en cualquier minuto.  
  
"No puedo esperar a probarla." Dije entrecortadamente aún con mis ojos fijo en Hermione.  
  
Al caer la noche me encontré junto a mi familia, Harry y Hermione en una mesa que mi madre había ajustado en el jardín mirando a mi plato que contenía las exquisiteces de mi madre. Sin esperar a nadie, Harry y yo nos lanzamos sobre la comida y limpiamos nuestros platos en poco tiempo.  
  
"¡Ron, despacio!" regaño mi madre, pero por ser Navidad la ignoré y me serví más pollo.  
  
"Mamá, es Navidad." Dije con la boca llena.  
  
"Si pero no es razón para hablar con la boca llena." Dijo Hermione en mi oído, te digo que casi me desmayo al sentir si aliento en mi oído. Pero gracias a Merlín solo me sonrojé fuertemente.  
  
Durante la comida tuvimos que escuchar a Percy hablar de su trabajo en el Ministerio y luego Charlie nos deleitó con algunas historias de sus dragones, las cuales yo encuentro fascinantes, claro, no le digas a nadie. Luego, Quidditch, mi tema favorito. Al parecer Hermione, Ginny y mamá no estaban muy contentas con el tema pero éramos más hombres que mujeres, no podían culparnos.  
  
Con un movimiento de la varita de mi madre, la mesa en la cuál hubo desorden quedó completamente limpia, sin ningún rastro de puré o pollo. Hermione, siendo una bruja de padres Muggles, aún se olvidaba que podía usar mágia para solucionar problemas como el ordenar, y había comenzado a lavar los platos. Claro que no podemos hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts pero la magia de mamá es suficiente para limpiar todo en un dos por tres.  
  
"¡Mamá, ¿Podemos abrir los regalos?!" gritó Fred, saltando como un niño pequeño alrededor del árbol de Navidad.  
  
"Si, está bien." Gritó mi madre desde la cocina.  
  
Como todos los años nos sentamos en un círculo todos esperando que mi padre reparta los regalos. De reojo miré a Hermione, aún tenía que besarla, no me iba a arrepentir, solo esperaba que ella tampoco lo hiciera.  
  
"Muy bien," dijo mi padre poniéndose sus anteojos y leyendo la etiqueta del regalo que sostenía en su mano. "Este es de Ron para. Harry."  
  
Todos aplaudimos como de costumbre, la verdad es que no sé porque lo hacemos, es quizás para demostrar lo felices que estamos. Yo estaba mirando como Harry rompía el papel de mi regalo.  
  
Harry comenzó a reírse al ver el póster que yo había encantado para que él apareciera montando una escoba con los Chudley Cannons. "Es genial, Ron. Gracias."  
  
"No hay de qué." Dije yo algo más tranquilo.  
  
Mi padre tomó otro regalo y leyó la etiqueta, "Este es de Fred y George para. Hermione."  
  
Hermione miró el paquete con algo de miedo, pero lo recibió de todas formas. Dentro había una pequeña caja que tenía grabado su nombre en letras brillantes. "Gracias." Dijo ella a mis hermanos.  
  
Mi padre tomó nuevamente otro paquete, "Este es de Fred y George para. Ron" dijo pasandome el paquete que yo miraba con temor.  
  
"Vamos, Ron. No es una bomba." Dijo George riendose.  
  
Yo lo miré inseguro pero volví al regalo sin alegar más. Tiré de la cinta y abrí la caja, dentro había un papel que decía, 'Feliz Navidad, Ronnie.' Y al terminar de leer la nota el paquete explotó en mil pedasos mandandome a mí, Harry, Hermione y Ginny volando por los aires.  
  
El salón se llenó de humo. Yo aterricé debajo del umbral de la puerta con Hermione arriba mío.  
  
Todos los que habían sido lanzados por los aires tosian a causa del polvo y humo que se había formado. Hermione se rascaba los ojos para ver mejor, cuando vio en la posición en que estábamos se sonrojó pero al mismo tiempo sonrió ampliamente sacando el pelo de mis ojos.  
  
Yo miré al umbral de la puerta. De ahí colgaba un pequeño racimo de Muérdago. Miré nuevamente a Hermione, "¿Puedo?"  
  
Ella se sonrojó pero asintió tímidamente.  
  
Yo me acerqué torpemente y presioné mis labios en su mejilla sin apurar la cosas.  
  
Hermione rió suavemente y corrió mis labios a su boca, besándome apasionadamente.  
  
Esa noche no paré de reír. 


End file.
